Worship the Titans
by JustanAnimeWriter
Summary: *spoilers for issue 11* AU. Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie are all in a ridiculously successful band, the Titans. Everything's going great, Ymir's got a cute girlfriend, the music is fantastic, and she's going to be set for life. All until Ymir decides to sneak on to the tour bus, where she finds guitar cases full of drugs. For some reason, Ymir thinks this'll be a problem.


Ymir leaned against the dark, smoke-filled room, grime and dust getting on her smooth leather jacket from the old wall. She shrugged it off as she proceeded to take a lighter from her right breast pocket and a cigarette from her left. There was a sharp click, and a flare of light as she brought the flame to the cigarette. She closed her eyes with relief, and when she opened them, a tall blond man dressed similarly to her was standing in front of her.

"Moblit's gonna be pissed if that jacket reeks of smoke at the end." He reminded her. She barked a short laugh, and blew the smoke out of her mouth. The man couldn't help but feel reminded of a dragon, with the smoke and the maniacal look in her eyes.

"For fucks sake, Reiner. I thought you were supposed to be punk? You're worrying about the fucking jacket?" The man, Reiner, rolled his eyes at his bandmate.

"Break's over in ten, punk." He jokingly sneered the punk. Ymir rolled her eyes and snubbed the cigarette on the floor. She stuck her hands in her pockets and lazily strolled over to the centre of the stage. Ymir grabbed her guitar, black and splattered with what was assumed to be blood flecks, with the band's insignia: a fleshless head.. Throwing the strap over neck, without hesitation her fingers started to dance upon the strings, sending music echoing from the speakers. The crowd, somehow, even over the excited roars of their fans, heard the gentle guitar and started to come filing back in. She quickly sang a few bars, warming her throat back up from her break. Reiner, the blond man from before, headed back on stage and proceeded to sit at his drum set. Bertholdt, a towering silent type of man, snuck back onto the stage and picked up his bass. He was clearly uncomfortable with the attention brought with touring. Finally, a tiny blonde girl so small she'd be easy to miss, walked onto the stage with all the grace she commanded, and picked up her electric guitar. The whole band was there, incredibly, on time. Ymir, waiting to start and not feeling the hassle of moving, started counting the lights on the catwalk. As the lights dimmed, she blinked away the remnants of the glare. Closing her eyes, she heard Reiner murmur

"One, two three-" and the theatre was filled with a blast of guitar from both Annie's guitars. Bertholdt's joined in not too long after that, with a steady budum-budum-budum. Ymir's voice, her guitar staying silent, called out:

"_We don't need no education._" the fans whisper apprehensively as the crowd, seemingly all at once, recognizes the song. The noise calmed to a murmur before the next line.

"_We don't need no thought control." _Ymir opened her eyes again, staring directly at the mob.

"_No dark sarcasm, in the classroom." _Her brows furrowed in fake anger, always a crowd pleaser. "_Teacher, leave those kids alone." _Annie's guitar sped up it's trill like part, leading to-

"_HEY! Teacher, leave those kids alone" _Ymir phrased it as a harsh command, and the crowd went berserk.

Ymir smiled in exhaustion, it was 12:30 and she was sick of the concert, which had dragged on way to long. Reiner had a bit too much to drink, the man far too fond of his vodka, and Berthdoldt was occupied with keeping him out of trouble. Likely for Bertholdt, he did have the height advantage. Annie was off, probably finishing up with Moblit or the other crew members. Ymir figured, with everyone off, nobody would notice her sneaking out of strike early, so she headed back to the tour bus. The cool air contrasted with the overwhelmingly hot, almost choking hall inside. She practically skipped onto the bus, and plopped down in a seat, contently crossing her legs, until she heard the telltale opening of the doors. _Shit._ Ymir thought. If she was caught not working, she'd be forced to work. Ymir quickly, and utterly ungracefully, rolled off the couch and under Annie's favourite chair. She heard the telltale clop of boots- Moblits, probably- and placed two heavy objects, Ymir guessed they were instrument cases by the placement and sound of them (she'd dropped a lot of those in her time) and the boots clopped away. Ymir's ears practically perked until she heard the door close, and her body relaxed. She rolled back from under the chair, grabbed her case, and frowned. Ymir and this guitar have practically been joined at the hip for the past three years. She knew the exact feel of the guitar. Hell, she was holding not five minutes ago! She looked to the bottom left of the case, where there should be a scratch left by Krista's cat. It was a hard mark to notice, but Ymir felt for it.

It was not there.

This was not her guitar. Furious, she opened the case- how _**dare**_ someone take her guitar- and gasped.

It was not a fake guitar.

It was what she guessed was probably 8 pounds of cocaine.

_Fuck._

_AN:_

_So that was the first chapter of that, based off of a prompt from Max Kirin, on tumblr. I was thinking of a couple more chapters, we'll see. In this AU, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie are all in a band called the Titans. (Their insignia is the colossal one). Ymir is dating Krista because hell yeah yumikuri. I'll see you next time? (Please review!)_


End file.
